Mutant High
by ElizabethTunner
Summary: If I give y'all a summary then it will give it away
1. Default Chapter

X men

Mutant High

Gloria's thoughts had been drawn away from her day dreaming about being back in France where she grew up. It was disrupted by a young man that was auguring with a couple of police officers. Gloria was already up and over to where the three men stood.

"Pardon moi? What did this young man do?" Gloria asks hoping to get the officers to release him. At that very moment Gloria had made eye contact with the young man and realized that he was her age if not just a year older, and that he had a look of innocence and fear in his deep, brown eyes.

"He's a mutant! And that perfectly good reason for me to arrest him" the first officer tells her.

"What proof do you have?"she asks them.

"Come to think of it, I have nothing to prove that he is a mutant" the second officer says.

"Well then would you both kindly release him into my care, si'vous plaits?" Gloria asks not really meaning to say anything in French

"Sure thing miss, anyway what brings you to New York? It sounds as if you're from France, just by the way you said Please."

"I am from the costal region of Nice, and I am to go to school for the gifted." Gloria responds.

"Here he is and I'm most positive that our work here is done." The second officer says to both of them as the first one unhand cuffs the young man. The cops drive a way and in a few minutes later the two of them are alone.

"Listen. I know you are a mutant, its kind of obvious, but so am I and I'm hoping that you are going to the school for the gifted." The young man says.

"How do you know that I'm a mutant? And yes I am going to that school for the gifted. By the way, my name is Gloria, what is yours?" Gloria asks him

"I'm Jarred Jason Augusta, but I go by JJ or h20 for short because my mutation is that I can turn myself, and other things to water"

"All my friends back home use to call me Glory, my mutation is that I'm telepathic, telekinetic, and I am more flexible then the most flexible human" Gloria tells him

"Is it ok if I call you Glory I think that, that's a beautiful name for a very beautiful person." He tells her making her feel more attracted to him

"Im fifteen, you?" Gloria asks him hoping that he's her age.

"I'm fifteen too and I was wondering if maybe you would like . . . "He starts just as Gloria starts to read his mind.

"If we could be friends, the answer is yes." She responds cutting him off.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"he asks her.

"I can read minds, remember?" She tells him as she walks over to him putting her arm around his waist and he does the same drawing her a little closer to keep her a little bit warmer.

"I think we should find a phone and see if we can call the school to have someone come pick us up, oh, and when is your birthday Glory?"

"Mine is in early May? And you?" She responds to his question.

"Mines' in early may too!" He tells her feeling happier with himself now that he's got a friend that's just like him and going to the same place too. The two of them find a pay phone with a phone book and after a few minutes of searching they find the number of the school.

"Hello . . . " They heard a woman's voice was on the other end. "This is Professor Xavier's school for the gifted, my name is Jean may I help you?" said the women.

"Yes my name is Gloria Dominique Jensen and my friend Jarred Jason Augusta need a ride to the school we are both mutants." Gloria tells Jean

"Can you tell me where you two are?" Jean asks

"We are at the intersection between Ninth and Tenth street." JJ says.

"Ok you two aren't that far, just stay where you are and someone will come and get you" Jean tells JJ as he hangs up the phone 

"Let me guess. They will be here in a couple of minutes." Gloria says to him

"Yeah, look back there when our eyes met did you feel something?" he asks her

"Yes that and I saw innocence and fear in your eyes." Gloria told him.

"Yeah, that's what I felt but I saw something in yours eyes that made something in my heart and head say that everything was going to be ok, I think it was the way your eyes shine." He tells her at this she looks up at him and knows that the are going to be friends for a long time.

"I think that this new friendship is going to last a really long time, even though I hardly know you." He tells her at this she looks at him and gives him a hug. Before she can say anything a car pulls up and the window goes down. 

"Are you two Jarred Jason Augusta and Gloria Dominique Jensen, I'm Logan I work at the school." The man in the car asked. 

"Yes we are." JJ responds to Logan's question just then the trunk of the car pops open.

"Glory, did you do that?" JJ asks.

"Yea, so that we can put our stuff in there." In their case their stuff was two large trunks of clothing and personal belongings, which belonged to Gloria and a giant suitcase on wheels, and a carry on belonging to JJ. After shutting the trunk with her mind Gloria went up to the front passenger window and says to Logan, "May we please get in its quite cold out here." After that, he opens the back door of the car and they both climb in.

  


So guys what did you think don't worry you'll be seeing the other characters soon!


	2. Arriving at the masion

Ch2 Arriving at the Mansion

"Well here we are this is the school, home sweet home" Logan says to them as he pulls the car around the front drive to the front door. Gloria opens the door and climbs out followed closely by JJ.

"Ok you guy's Jean should be right inside the doors, I'll take your stuff in I'm gonna guess that the professor will put you in the same dorm seeing as how you've been thru so much together"Logan tells the two of them. As JJ is pulling the front door open and holding it for Gloria 

"Merci Bien, Mon Chere" Gloria says to him as they walk through the next set of doors which Gloria opened with her mind

"Hi I'm Jean we spoke on the phone." Jean says to them

"Bon Soir Je . . . I'm Gloria and zis is JJ"GLORIA says not caring now about her French accent or if she is speaking in French now that she knows she found her home.

"So what part of France are you from Gloria?"Jean asks her as the three of them walk down the hall most likely in both Gloria and JJ minds leading to the Professor's office/study.

"Nice, Pour qui . . . I'm sorry I mean why?"Gloria says

"Because I was wondering because it sounds like you are judging from your accent"Jean says "Here we are this is the professor's Office"Jean tells the two of them . . . 

"Come in you two."Processor Xavier says to them. He had been expecting them from the moment that Gloria had called the Mansion.

"You must be Professor Xavier, I'm Gloria and this is JJ"Gloria says to the professor completely catching him of guard.

"Yes I am, my dear how did you know my name before I told you it"the professor says to her

"I'm telepathic, telekinetic and really flexible."Gloria tells the professor

"Oh ok so now there will be three people with the same powers residing in this Mansion" the professors tells her and JJ" If you don't mind holding still I need to read your mind first Gloria and then yours JJ ok"The professor tells them

"um.. why?"JJ ask

"The professors finds it's easier then asking questions"Gloria tells him

"Yes that is exactly the reason, Gloria now if you don't mind"The possessor tells her as he starts to read her mind

"ok that's all I need to know from you"Then he starts to read JJ's mind"Ok from what I perceive from your friend here you want to share a room and take the same classes" The professors says to the both of them

"Yes, I was hoping that we could share the same room and have the same classes,"  
Gloria says responding to the professor's question"I was wondering if you could help me to learn how to control my telekinesis"Gloria adds hoping not to be asking too much to ask

"why of course I can help you I expect to see both of you in my fifth period Germanly class and you both will storm first period for Literature, second period you have Kurt for history, third period you have Jean for Music and Art, Fourth period you both will have me, and fifth period you both will have Scott for auto tech, and after that you guys both will be free to do whatever you want. But we don't have a set lunch time ,and classes start at 8:30 am ok. You two are free to do what you want your belongings are already in you room."The professor tells them before the exit his office. As the two of them are walking down the hall to their room which was right next door to Jean and Scott's

"I'm so glad I made it, but Sometimes do wish that I was back in Nice. But if I had stayed I would have never meet you" Gloria tells JJ

"I know but I'm glad that you came to the states, come on lets go to bed sweetheart we do have to get up early for classes tomorrow"JJ says to her as they reach the door to their dorm. They enter to find all of their belongings in the room just as the professor said. JJ sets the alarm for 6:55

"so what side of the bed do you want?" He asks her

"um.. I'll take the one closest to the bathroom ok"she tells him 


	3. Making Friends

Ch3 Making Friends

(knock on a door)

"Hello? Is Anyone There?" Gloria hears a voice say on the other side of the door. Pulling her shirt over her head as she makes her way over to answer it.

"Yes?" Gloria says as she finishes buttoning her shirt up and continues opening up the door all the way.

"Um . . . I'm Rogue and this is Bobby and we just wanted to introduce ourselves, need any help finding your way around the mansion?"

"Yeah we do, oh yea, I'm Gloria and this is JJ. It would be a huge help, thanks." Gloria says to Rogue and Bobby."JJ hurry up these two are going to show us around the mansion." 

"Ok Gloria I'll be there in a second" JJ says as he pulls on his shoes and walks over to the door to stand by Gloria.

"So you're Rogue" JJ says. "And you're Bobby"

"So what classes do you two have?" he asks.

"Do you have Literature, History, Art and music, Physics, and Auto Shop?" Bobby asks them.

"Yes, why?" Both JJ and Gloria say.

"Wow. We have those exact same classes. So you'll have no problem finding your way to class." Rogue says

"So . . . do think that we should get going, so that we can get seats next to each other."JJ suggest

"yeah" (all of them walking out of the room) Rogue says

(Door shuts)

"Huh...What the f..."Bobby blurts out 

"Oh that was me" Gloria cuts in responding to Bobby's statement

"How did you do that?" Bobby asks

"I can move stuff with my mind" She responds

"Oh sort of like Dr. Grey" He says

"Oh...what class does she teach?" Gloria asks

"Um...Art and Music." Rogue responds(all four of them walk down the hall to first period) 

(Arriving to Literature, and walking in to find that they are the first to get there)

"Oh hello Bobby and Rogue who are these two?" Hank asks as the four of the find a table together

"Oh these are the new kids who arrived last night" Rogue says

"Oh ok I'm going to need to know your names" he says

"I'm Gloria and this is JJ"Gloria says in response to Hank's question

"ok you're a good ways behind the class so Bobby, Rogue if you two wouldn't mind touting these two to get them caught up?" he asks the pair

"Sure Hank we'd love to help our new friends get caught up" Bobby says

"Ok now please sit down and get ready for class"he says walking over to a closet and getting out two extra books. "Here you two go literature books and binders for my class." Hank says to them placing the books and binders down in front of them

"Thank you" Gloria and JJ say together about an hour passes and the four of them are making their way to history

"so who teaches history?" JJ asks

"Oh that would be Storm, she's a very nice teacher" Rogue says

"Ok... so what topic are we studying in history?" JJ asks

"Um...French history" Bobby says

"Oh...this should be a very interesting class I may have lived most of my life in France but I know very little about it's history" Gloria says

(As the four of them make their way into the class to find the yet again they are the first ones there)

"Hello you four, you two must me the new kids that arrived last night"Storm says to the four of them

" Yes we are I'm Gloria and this is JJ, how did you know?" Gloria responds throwing in a question.

"Well the Professor informed, most of us before you. Two arrived. So Gloria how much do you know about the History of France"

"Very little which pains me to say" She says " So this class should be very helpful and interesting"

"Ok" Storm says as the rest of the class files into the room About another hour passes and History has ended 

"Storm would you like Rogue and myself to help Gloria and JJ Caught up?" Bobby aks

"Yes Bobby of you and Rogue don't mind" She says in response to his question

"Ok storm I'll see you later" Bobby says as the four of them walk out of the classroom and head to Art and Music

"So how has your day been going you two?" Jean asks

"Fine, Bobby and Rogue have been showing us around and They are going to help us get caught up"

"Well that is very nice of them" Jean says "now if you four don't mind taking your seats class is about to start"

"Ok" the four of them say together as they sit down at the same table

The end of the class rolls around much to the dislike of the students. "Well now we have physics which is a great class but it's really hard, but you two should have no problem getting caught up." Bobby says

"Ok... I'm sure we'll be fine" Gloria says

"Yeah that's the attitude to take" Bobby says (as he pulls the door to the professor office open)"So...professor what's today's..." He says trailing off

"Bobby what's wrong?" Rogue says

"It's just that the professor isn't in his office" Bobby says

"Is that a problem?" JJ asks

"Yeah it is it means that something has happened, we need to find Jean or Scott." Bobby Says

"Ok well we have Scott next period, so why don't we head to class early so that we can tell him" Rogue says

"Yeah that's a great idea" He says as he starts to run towards the elevator to go down to the garage 

"Oh Hello you two" Kurt says "Vhy are you running? You could trip and fall, and vho might these two be?

"Oh this is Gloria and JJ they arrived here last night and we need to find Scott" Bobby says

"Vell he's in the garage and I could take you to him." Kurt says

"Sure you should take Gloria she's probably the lightest"Bobby says

"Wait how?" She asks

"Kurt can teleport and he can teleport people with him and seeing as how you are the lightest he can take you. So will you go?" Bobby says

"yeah I will"she says

"Ok" Kurt says walking over and out his arms around her(Bamph)

and a second later they are standing in the garage.

"May I help you?" Scott asks

"I'm Gloria I arrived here last night and my friends and I are in the Professor fourth period class and he wasn't in his office and Bobby said that, that's a problem or that something has happened"Gloria explains to Scott as her friends start running in.

"Well we'll go and find the Professor after class, if I'm not mistaken it's just you four in this class so we'll have plenty of time to get to know one an other and discuss what was so important that the professor canceled one of his classes" Scott says as they all sit down and begin talking about themselves. And mush to their surprise the period flies by and they are walking with Scott down to Cyrbro.

  



	4. Finding the professor

Ch 4 Finding the Professor

"Scott what are these students doing down here you know that they aren't permitted" Jean says 

"I know but they are looking for the professor." Scott replies and a tone of urgency to his answer

"Why?" Jean asks

"Because he wasn't in his office when we went for class" Bobby says

"Oh that's odd he hardly ever leaves his office only if..."(trailing off realizing that something might be wrong.)"Lets get down to crybro to see if he's down there" Jean says as she and the rest of them start running down toward crybro. Just as they get down to crybro the professor comes out of it

"Oh hello you four, Jean, Scott you know my rule about students being down here. I hope that your first day here wasn't to hard for you two" The professor says to them hoping that Jean and Scott will take them back up to the main level.

" Professor it's just that we went to your room for physics and you weren't there and..."Bobby starts to say

"And you all were worried about me, I'm fine I was just using crybro to..."The Professor starts to say catching himself

"Ok Professor we'll take these four back up to the main level" Jean says answering for Scott.

"Thank you Jean, and get the others together I need to talk to you all"

The professor says as the six of them make their way to the elevator.

Making their way off of the elevator and departing from Jean and Scott the four of them make their way to the kitchen.

"So can we get some music in here it's just too quite" Gloria says finding the radio and putting it on "Ok that's much..." Trailing off

"Gloria are you ok?"Bobby asks

"Bobby it's your friend John he's..." she begins to say

"Oh great he's probably trying to catch something on fire, I'll be right back you guys" Bobby says running off towards the backyard

Gloria getting up and walking over to the radio and turning it up a little louder" Who are these guys because they are really good?"

"Oh that's Good Charlotte" JJ says "You like them?" He asks

"Yeah, it's a really good sound" She says as "Little Things" By Good Charlotte finishes up

"Well then I guess I know what to get you fro Christmas. Any other cd's you want?" He asks

"You pick you've lived here longer then me you what groups are good" She says as Bobby comes back in

"He was trying to catch something on fire, I swear he really needs to learn that his mutation is not a toy and should be used like that" Bobby says making Rogue laugh" What?"

"You sound like the Professor" She says in between giggles

"So...JJ what do you want for Christmas?" Gloria asks

"Oh.. Nothing really" he says." So Bobby what do you want?"

"Oh nothing" He says not wanting to bother his new friends with that kind of stuff.

"We should all go shopping this weekend and get some gifts for the teachers and the Professor. What do you think he would like?" Gloria suggests

"I don't know he really likes things that you make." Bobby says

"Like poetry and cards and crafty stuff?"Gloria says confused

"Yeah basically, even if your poetry is dark and really depressing" Bobby says hoping to clear up her confusion

"Oh...ok, I guess I'll have to type up one of my poems that I've written" Gloria says

"Wow you're a poet that's so cool, what kind of poems do you write?" Rogue says

"Um...most of my stuff is sad and dark" She says

"I think that the Professor will like it anyway" Bobby says

"Well I think that we should go shopping tomorrow or sometime next week for the rest of the teachers" Gloria says as the four of them get up and head to their rooms so that they can get some sleep and get up early for class

"So well discus what to get the other teachers for Christmas tomorrow at lunch" Gloria shouts over her shoulder as her and JJ make their way into their room.


End file.
